This invention relates generally to improvements in fluid connectors or couplings of the type used, for example, to interconnect lengths of flexible plastic tubing in a low flow or drip irrigation system or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a relatively simple flush cap for removable mounting onto an irrigation tube coupling or fitting, wherein the flush cap is adapted for quick and easy removal to permit and facilitate post-installation flushing of undesirable debris such as dirt and grit from an irrigation system.
Drip irrigation systems are well known in the art, wherein a plurality of relatively low flow irrigation devices, emission devices or heads are mounted at selected locations along a length of relatively lightweight, flexible plastic tubing. In such irrigation systems, the tubing is connected to a source or supply of water under suitable pressure for flow to each irrigation head through which the water is dispensed at a low flow rate, typically in a drip fashion, to predetermined sites such as specific plants or vegetation adjacent each irrigation head. To facilitate arrangement of the tubing and associated irrigation heads in the desired configuration, a plurality of tubing connectors or couplings are commonly provided to interconnect lengths of the tubing, wherein such couplings may comprise in-line connectors, elbow fittings, tee fittings, and the like.
In irrigation systems of this general type, the flexible plastic tubing may be provided in different standard diametric sizes, for example, such as 16 mm, 17 mm, and 18 mm outer diameters. In the past, the associated tubing connectors have been designed for dedicated use with a single tubing size, whereby it has been necessary for manufacturers to produce tubing connectors in different sizes for use with different tubing. Moreover, for initial system installation and/or subsequent modification as may be required due to maturing vegetation and/or planting alternations, the customer has been required to obtain and use tubing connectors of the correct size. Unfortunately, tubing connectors of an incorrect size are often used, resulting in faulty connections that leak and waste water, or otherwise deliver irrigation water to undesired locations throughout the irrigation system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,747 B2, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses an improved irrigation tube coupling or fitting adapted for quick and easy, substantially leak-free interconnection of flexible plastic tubing in an irrigation system, wherein the tubing has a diametric size selected from a range of different standard tubing sizes. However, in this improved tube coupling as well as in prior tube couplings or fittings designed for use with a single tubing size, at least some particulate debris such as dirt and grit can be ingested within an irrigation system including multiple couplings and multiple lengths of irrigation tubing, particularly at the time of initial system installation. Such dirt and grit can be subsequently carried by water under pressure supplied to the irrigation system to the irrigation emission devices where it can become lodged within and clog relatively small outflow ports formed in the irrigation emission devices.
The present invention is specifically directed to an relatively simple and easily manipulated flush cap for removable mounting onto at least one and preferably each of a plurality of tube couplings within an irrigation system, wherein each flush cap is easily removable, e.g., at the conclusion of initial system installation or subsequently on a periodic or as-needed basis, to open a relatively large flow passage for flushing of particulate debris from the system, followed by quick and easy re-mounting of the flush cap in a sealed manner onto the associated tube coupling for resumed normal system operation.